Caught in a Dream
by mentallymandi
Summary: Sydney gets a mission that's to die for. Post Phase One. SV Goodness.
1. Rude Wakening

Title: Caught in a Dream

Author: Mandi

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Summary: Sydney is assigned to a mission that's to die for. Pre-Phase One. S/V Goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. If I did, I would put Vaughn in leather pants all the time. Heh... yeah. So anyway, don't sue me. All you'll get is a large bill from your lawyer and a rather large collection of pressed pennies.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever (and yet it's till not completed lol) And I am hoping it will be quite good, but one never knows about these things. It's sorta post Phase One, but not quite. You'll see what I mean in a minute. Also, Francie is not dead, and nothing happened between her and Will. Thanks again for reading and please review (it's what my writing muse lives for!) Enjoy!

0 

Chapter One: Rude Awakening

Sydney POV  
----------------

I looked around me and I realized that it was over. The torture I had been through for the past year and a half had come to a halt. Then, I looked at the debris on the ground and felt a huge burden lifted off of me.

I then looked up and saw him standing across that room from me. Our eyes met and I once again felt that uncontrolable urge to run into his arms. He came closer to me and I knew what was going to happen. Then he was right in front of me. I felt his strong arms close around me and his lips touched mine. It was the best minute of my life. I felt his hands running up and down my back and I got chills. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. I knew it was perfect-

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I jumped up and I was no longer in the ruins of the building I despised, kissing the man I had always longed for- I was in my bed. And the kiss never happened. And Sloane was still there. Sark was still there. And SD-6 was alive and well. And reality ame crashing down on me.  
Groaning at the realization, I reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed over to my closet. I pulled out another dreary, black suit.

After I got ready, I quietly walked through the house to the front door, so as not to wake Francie. I headed out the door and got into my car. I got into my seat and put my keys in the ignition. And for a moment I just sat there and remembered my dream and wished and hoped and prayed that it would someday come true. But no matter how hard I wished it wouldn't happen while I was just sitting there.

So, I pulled out and got on the highway. I saw the Credit Dauphine building come into veiw and mentally prepared myself for another day in Hell.

-------------------------------


	2. The Mission from Hell

Title: Caught in a Dream

Author: Mandi

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Summary: Sydney is assigned to a mission that's to die for. Pre-Phase One. S/V Goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. If I did, I would put Vaughn in leather pants all the time. Heh... yeah. So anyway, don't sue me. All you'll get is a large bill from your lawyer and a rather large collection of pressed pennies.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Mission from Hell

I pulled into the parking garage and maneuvered through the tightly compacted rows of black cars, all of which are similar to mine. I searched and searched for an empty space and when I went through rows and rows and found not one empty space, I was saddened because I once again realized that almost every one of these cars belonged to an innocent person working against their own government and not even knowing. All at the hands of a cruel tyrant by the name of Arvin Sloane.

And then for what seemed like the millionth time, the thought of my revenge came back onto my mind. I knew that eventually the day would come when I would be successful in bringing him down. And while he's watching his whole world crash down before his very eyes and he'll look up and see me standing over him, his fate in my hands. And at that moment he'll know it was me and that I had been the one deceiving him the whole time and not the other way around.

And then I would be free; no longer a prisoner of the life I lead. I could get a normal job like normal people. I wouldn't come back from business trips with bruises and bullet wounds. I wouldn't have to lie to my friends about where I was going or where I had been.

But most importantly, I could have the one person I wanted the most --Vaughn. We could be seen together in public. We could talk without worrying about who was around to hear it. And I could tell him that I have been in love with him since the day we met and that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And hopefully, he would tell me that he felt the same way.  
Then, I came out of my hopeful daydream and realized that I was at the entrance to SD-6. I stepped through the door and into the white room where I received a retinal scanning. Then, I stepped through the final door and into my emotional torture chamber.

Although I was dreading stepping into the debriefing room, I was already five minutes late and Sloane had been on my case lately. I quickly walked past the hi-tech comuters and equipment to the glass doors of the debrief room. As I opened the door, I put on my worn-out smile to at least make it appear like I was happy to be there.

My father, Dixon, Marshall, and Sark were already seated around Sloane. No one was speaking yet, so they were obviously waiting for me. I quickly took my seat and got a hard, cold stare from Sloane.

"Miss Bristow, your late," said Sloane in an icey voice, "We have been waiting for you and frankly, I'm losing my patience. You are putting yourself before this agency and this country. Now I know that you would never do this intentionally, would you Miss Bristow?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied in the same cold tone.

"Good, now let's continue," said Sloane, acting as if he had brushed off his anger, but he was still staring at me with his evil eyes, "Now, Mr. Sark, you will accompany Sydney to--"

"Wait! I'm going with Sark? What about Dixon?" I asked, alarmed because I might not be able to complete my countermission under the sharp and watchful eyes of Sark.

"Miss Bristow! You will not interrupt me again!" shouted Sloane, his face turning red with anger.

I quietly mumbled an apology looked down at my hands. What horrible sin have I committed to have to obey the orders of the Devil himself?

"As I was saying, Mr. Sark will accompany Sydney to retrieve a disk of information that historians found and sold to a group invovled in the black market. The men are staying in a luxury hotel in France and the disk is there with them. You will be posing as a husband and wife on a vacation. Mr. Dixon will be in Spain retrieving a copy of the disk from the historians' safe," said Sloane, tossing the information for the mission at us from across the table. "You leave tomorrow night. That is all. You may go."

I couldn't believe it. Not only was I going on an SD-6 without Dixon, but I was going with Sark. And as if that wasn't bad enough, we were going as husband and wife. Just the thought made me cringe.

My dad must have figured out what I was thinking by the disgusted look on my face because he came over to reassure me that everything was going to work out. I still don't see how, though.

I left the building, got in my car, and drove home. On the way, I reviewed the mission in my mind, trying to figure out how I was going to make a copy of the disk without Sark noticing. I didn't think anything good would come out of this, but then a smile spread over my face when I realized that a new mission meant I would have to go to the warehouse for a meeting with Vaughn.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Of Handlers and Assets

Title: Caught in a Dream

Author: Mandi

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Summary: Sydney is assigned to a mission that's to die for. Pre-Phase One. S/V Goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. If I did, I would put Vaughn in leather pants all the time. Heh... yeah. So anyway, don't sue me. All you'll get is a large bill from your lawyer and a rather large collection of pressed pennies.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewd so far! True, Sloane is a little out of character, but for some reason I liked the edginess so I added it. Just one of those let's make Sydney's already horrid day much worse type things. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Of Handlers and Assets

I drove downtown to the area where the warehouse was located. I cautiously looked into my rearview mirror to make sure that I wasn't being followed. After I was sure that I wasn't in any danger, I slipped into yet another daydream of Vaughn.

I knew that he was my handler and that I was his asset and that that was a business relationship. There was a line that we couldn't cross. And he had a girlfriend. Her name was Alice. I hated to say it, but I despised her almost as much as I despised Sloane. I guess it was because I was simply jealous of her. It's like when I see her, she brings out a bright green in my dark brown eyes. But I always wondered if Vaughn would ever feel the same way about me that he feels about her.

I came around the corner and parked my car. I got out and once again felt butterflies in my stomach. I was going to see Vaughn. I felt like a silly teenager with a crush, but I didn't care. I just hoped that he didn't notice how nervous I was around him.

I stepped through the door and his smell instantly hit me. I felt calm and relaxed for a moment, but then I looked up and saw him and got that jittery feeling again.

He was standing there with a worried look on his face and the same forehead wrinkles he always gets when we meet, only today he seemed somehow different. His big, green eyes were sparkling and he had that half-smile on his face, like he knew a secret that I didn't. No matter how many times I had seen him in the past year and a half, I could never take my eyes off him. He was my perfect match, I knew that for a fact, but was I his?

Vaughn stepped out of the shadows and I had to silently remind myself to breathe.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied, exchanging our usual greeting.

"Alright, now, your leaving for Paris tomorrow night. You'll be at a party in the ballroom of the hotel. Sark is supposed to stay in the ballroom and direct you over the earpiece on how to get the disk. When you do get it, you'll have a brush pass with me on the fourth floor of the hotel down hallway B. I'll give you the fake and you'll give that one to Sloane. We've already sent a CIA agent to Spain to retrieve the disk that Dixon is going to get tomorrow, so Dixon will bring back a fake just like the one that you will give to Sloane, that way, they'll both appear to be real," Vaughn said.

"I can't do this," I said, beginning to doubt myself.

"What do you mean? You're the best agent we have," he asked.

"Well, I mean Sark is... observant. He'll know if something is up. He might possibly have some of his own guys there to make sure that nothing happens. He's dangerous," I said worriedly.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Kendall if there are any other options. But, Syd, I know that you can do this," he said reassuringly.

There are so many things that I love about Michael Vaughn. The way he worries about me. The way he tries to make my life easier. But most of all, I love the way he calls me Syd.

"Thank you. Well, I have to leave," I said but I just stood there, not wanting to go.

After a few seconds, I reluctantly walked out the door and back into the real world. I got in my car and drove towards home, where I could let my heart slow down to my normal speed.  
--------------------------------


End file.
